The Great Demon war
by jagoianeye
Summary: A younge demon named Antioch must find his destany and win a war or be destroyed trying.
1. How The Trouble began

*~-~*The Great Demon War*~-~*

Chapter: 1

            Antioch, a demon, was running, running for his life from a gang of powerful demons. As he was running through a forest he tripped on a root and fell to the ground, he crawled into a large bush moments before his pursuers ran past the bush.

 ~Two Weeks Prior~ 

            Antioch was playing in a forest with his friend Kayzar, a fellow demon he is 12 with long white hair, brown eyes, very sharp fangs in his mouth, and is very skilled with a sword. Kayzar has long black hair, blue eyes, sharp fangs, and she is skilled with a bow and arrow. They were playing with an old ball, but Kayzar kicked it into a large demon named Tancar who looked just like a large version of Antioch.

            "How dare you hit me with that ball," Tancar broke a branch off a tree and swung it like a club" now you will die!" Tancar swung the branch at Kayzar and knocked her into a tree then he came after Antioch who had already drawn his sword which he had gotten from his father two years ago it was a long silver sword with a black handle incrusted with rubies and the blade glows red when danger is near.

             They both swung there weapons and the sword cut threw the branch but was grabbed by another demon who had creped up silently, the demon was large with red eyes no hair but many spikes. The demon then grabbed Antioch and threw him out of the forest and went away.

            He went back home and was not heard from for 2 weeks but then the Tancar found him and began a chase to kill.


	2. Return to the Forest

                        Chapter: 2

            Antioch wandered from his forest a day later and traveled for days without food or water or even another soul near him, he then passed out on the road. He later awoke and was in a cave with a large demon who had a on the back wall of the cave may weapons.

~six years later~

Antioch had grown strong in the company of the demon named Garronthier who was large with red eyes no hair but spikes wings and a tail. Antioch was now 18 7 ½ feet tall with 4 feet long white hair minor armor made for him by Garronthier.

            Antioch then left the home of Garronthier and headed back to his forest to destroy the demons who forced him out six years ago. He arrived at his forest and entered and traveled to the demon village in the heart of the forest.

            When he arrived he found his childhood friend Kayzar chained to a tree being beaten by Tancar and some other demons, Antioch drew his sword this time it did not glow red for he could easily overthrow the demons now. Tancar looked back and saw Antioch

            "Well Antioch is back and is acting the hero," Tancar grabs his battle ax witch was laying next to him"This time you will not be spared!" Tancar charged Antioch and swung at him but missed because Antioch had jumped thirty feet into the air, then he came down his sword splicing Tancar in two. The demons beating Kayzar stopped.

            "Leave her alone or you will be like him" said Antioch pointing at the split Tancar. The demons ran for there life's, as Antioch approached Kayzar and cut the chains off. Then he looked back at the corps and sent a blast of spirit energy at it completely annihilating it.

            "You came back," Kayzar put her hand on Antioch's shoulder for support"I knew you would come back!"


	3. The Spirit Detective

Chapter: 3

            The death of Tancar made most of the village happy except for the family of him, Kayzar  healed well over the next few weeks, she now was also 18, 7 feet tall black hair went down to her knees and long fingernails that had become naturally black and extra hard and sharp on the sides.

            Antioch had been built a large home, he expected him and his family to live there but his family was killed by Tancar and his gang three years ago, he had expected this. He also found out that he had come back just in time to save Kayzar from being beat to death.

            ~two weeks later~

            The glee of Antioch's defeat of Tancar was washed away as the Toguro brothers attacked the village and destroyed it; the only survivors were Antioch and Kayzar. They fled to the human world through a portal they found at the edge of the forest it was swiftly closing, but they saw the Toguro brothers use it to leave a few minuets before.

            When they got to the human world they found a place to live, and watched as the humans went about there life's. They slowly began to pose as humans doing human things so they didn't draw to much attention to themselves, incase anyone who wanted to kill them was around.

            ~two months later~

            As Antioch was at new house there was a knock at the door, he went and opened it.

            "Hello, I am Yusuke Urameshi, I am the Spirit Detective, and I'm here to take you in."

            "O' no your not" Antioch slams the door shut and runs into the living room to grab his sword and then he runs threw the back door and jumps on the roof, then he looks around, then jumps onto his neighbors house roof and repeats this process until he reaches the lake near his house witch he dives into and swims into the river where he gets a boost and is able to escape his pursuer.


	4. The Bear And The Truck

Chapter: 4

            Antioch got out of the river sevral miles downstream exosted form his swim, he walks into a nearby forest and lays down against a large oak and when into a deep sleep.

            He awoke when a large bear knocked into hoim forcing him to the ground from wich he climbed up quickly, the bear was statled by his quick movements and attacked Antioch knocking him over again and leaving a gash across his chest. Blood was trikling down his chest now and jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword which he put in front of him and charged at the bear with one huge arch of the sword he slashed at the bear and cut him in half blood splatering all over vazenity. He then attended to his wounds with some forest herbal remadies he learned back home and left the forest undesturbed and he wondered the forest intill he  found a road where he waited for two hours for a car to come, he waved at the driver and the driver pulled over and glared at Antioch for a moment befor asking

            " What do you want, mister swordsman." The driver asked looking at Antioch's  blade

            "You will give give me a ride to the city down there" he points the opposite way the truck is facing

            "Your Crazy I'm not going back there I'm on my way away from there not to there!"

            "I gave you a chance to take me peacfully," draws his sword " but you forced me to use force," Antioch gets in the car "now DRIVE!" The driver turned around and headed back to the town in which he had taken up residence.


End file.
